wakfufandomcom-20200222-history
Septangel
Septangel Almanax Quests are only available on a given day. Completing a quest will give the player an Almoken which can be used at an Almanax Machine. NOTE: In game under the Almanax screen all the quests are incorrectly shifted back one (1) day, example 18th is listed as 17th, this is bug. 1 Septangel - Manoush The sounds of nature are an endless source of inspiration to poets everywhere. Seek out a Whispering Haiku and you'll understand why! Bring 1 Whispering Haiku to Temple of Scriptures 2 Septangel - Ancestrotek Sylvan Planks - for the best night's sleep you'll ever had. Nothing like a good, hard plank to send you straight to sleep, eh? Bring 2 Sylvan Planks to Temple of Scriptures 3 Septangel - Vikotoru The sounds of nature are an endless source of inspiration to poets everywhere. Seek out a Murmuring Haiku and you'll understand why! Bring 1 Murmuring Haiku to Temple of Scriptures 4 Septangel - Lorko There's always a soft, encouraging voice nestled behind a soft, silky Koko Beard. Bring 1 Koko Beard to Temple of Scriptures 5 Septangel - Lucimay Enough dilly-dallying at the rings counter in the jeweler's shop. Just buy some Precious Circles and be done with it! Bring 2 Precious Circle to Temple of Scriptures 6 Septangel - Zouzo Writing is the expression of the soul, but you'll be cursed if you can get it done without any Graphyte. Bring to 2 Graphyte to Temple of Scriptures 7 Septangel - Cherop Your sweaty hand problem gets even worse when harvesting Grainy Manganese. Bring 5 Grainy Manganese to the Temple of Scriptures 8 Septangel - Davut Fun fact of the day: Marine Creature Flesh is actually just a sublte mixture of saliva and salt. Bring 2 Marine Creature Flesh to the Temple of Scriptures 9 Septangel - Mud Wild Leather is as inflexible as it is wild. You can't wrap this stuff around your little finger! Bring 2 Wild Leather to the Temple of Scriptures 10 Septangel - Mau As agile as the velvety paws of a Bow Meow. Bring 1 Bow Meow Paws to the Temple of Scriptures 11 Septangel - Xa We need Golden Wheat Flour to stay strong and healthy, so stock up the pastry pantry, boys! Bring 2 Golden Wheat Flour to the Temple of Scriptures 12 Septangel - Grugin Curious things are going on in Strich County...They're calling it the Twin Beaks Mystery. Bring 2 Strich Beaks to the Temple of Scriptures 13 Septangel - Yukin Basic String may be common, but sometimes, just sometimes, it creates uncommon ties between extraodinary people. D'aww... Bring 5 Basic String to the Temple of Scriptures 14 Septangel - Farod Ever been paralyzed with fear? No? Try our all-new Fear Fizz! Bring 1 Fear Fizz to the Temple of Scriptures 15 Septangel - Makss Coarse Cloth is a real favorite with coenterfeiters; it's so versatile that it allows them to pull off all kinds of fakes. Bring 5 Coarse Cloth to the Temple of Scriptures 16 Septangel - Laturb Use a Sip of Sulfur to send unsuspected shivers down a friend's back. And then run away whilst the smell spreads! Bring 1 Sip of Sulfur to the Temple of Scriptures 17 Septangel - Nosruo Legend has it that Sylvan Wood is home to dozens of little fairies. Maybe that's why pyrotechnists are so keen on harvesting them. BOOM! Bring 5 Sylvan Wood to the Temple of Scriptures 18 Septangel - Guidys Your body is as brittle as a Dry Branch. Don't you ever stop for a drink of water? Bring 1 Dry Branch to the Temple of Scriptures 19 Septangel - Olvido Bring 1 Sham Pearl to the Temple of Scriptures 20 Septangel - Nido Bring 1 Alibert's Stew to the Temple of Scriptures 21 Septangel - Bodirom Bring 1 Adventurer Cloak to the Temple of Scriptures 22 Septangel - Djuuma Bring 2 Dry Plank to the Temple of Scriptures 23 Septangel - Folur Bring 1 Hat of Trouble to the Temple of Scriptures 24 Septangel - Emp Bring 1 Grawn Tail to the Temple of Scriptures 25 Septangel - Franho Bring 1 Felch Bread to the Temple of Scriptures 26 Septangel - Nufrancr Bring 2 Crackler Heart to the Temple of Scriptures 27 Septangel - Wasaru Bring 2 Skull to the Temple of Scriptures 28 Septangel - Sad Bring 2 Crackler Stone to the Temple of Scriptures 29 Septangel - Dethoama Bring 1 Key of Trouble to the Temple of Scriptures 30 Septangel - Sulp Bring 1 Harebourg Tower Key to the Temple of Scriptures Relevant Pages *Almanax Quests *Temple of Scriptures *Almanax Machine Category:Almamax Quests